Loyalty
by Coru
Summary: A couple of minis showing just how loyal Handmaidens can be. Complete!
1. Subterfuge

Disclaimer: I own naught but the words. Characters and universe belong entirely to George Lucas. 

Word count: 194

Sabé Danrian was truly the most loyal of Queen Amidala's entourage. She was the closest friend the young queen had, or would have.

Many years ago she had pledged a vow that no matter where she went in life, she would always protect and support her Lady. She had made a young Jedi Knight swear he would do the same - and help her in her quest to protect her dearest friend.

When Obi-Wan Kenobi became aware that his former Padawan posed a grave threat to the Lady Amidala, he made sure Sabé was aware. She knew what she had to do.

Sabé stared at her reflection, and was amazed at what she saw. She appeared, for all intents and purposes, heavy with pregnancy. The costume was for a purpose…as were the tablets that lay before her. Senator Amidala had to die for Darth Vader to cease to hunt her…and everyone knew that the medidroids would be proof of any attempted deception.

There had to be a death today, someone who would be buried in the Tomb of Queens.

Sabé raised the pills to her lips and prayed that the gods would forgive her.


	2. Surrender

Word Count: 147 

Moteé Lanara held the young princess of Alderaan tightly in her arms. The palace staff had been told that the princess's mother had come to visit…and Moteé would play the part well.

She had, after all, made quite a career out of playing Padmé Naberrie.

She knew the real reason she was there. Senator Organa wanted the toddler to have a memory of her 'mother', someone to envision if the Empire were to enter her mind, seeking…someone else.

She touched the girl's dark curls, so much like her mother's, and allowed a tear to fall. She didn't have long…she knew she had only a few more days before the disease which had wracked her body for that last year took her, but she wanted to complete this last task for the Queen that she had loved so.

And after all…she had been born to play this part.


	3. Sanctity

**Sanctity**

Word count: 182

Yané Jechros was single-mindedly determined. In her childhood, she swore to serve her home to the best of her abilities. At age twelve, she guarded the life of her queen. At age twenty-seven, she guarded her still.

The Tomb of Queens was rather inaptly named. Though through history the monarchy of Naboo was largely dominated by women, there had been many kings as well. The long hall in the underbelly of Theed Castle was filled with rooms that held all Naboo's former monarchs. However, the Queens were those who had been truly loved. _She_ was one who would be remembered.

Yané had promised to give her life to her monarch, and so she had. She smiled at the beautiful face of her friend, long dead. With a small noise that would never be heard, she picked up a bucket and began once again to clean the image of Queen Amidala.

The bucket dropped with a crash, but through the thick layer of stone and mortar which had been placed over both sides of the room's only door, it would never be heard.


	4. Satisfaction

Word Count: 217 

Eirtaé Cashniri was very grateful that she lost the election to become Queen. At first of course, she was resentful, as any child would be. But later, gratitude would come. When she heard the sobs of her queen across a cold ship, she understood that she did not have what it took. Eirtaé would have been killed the first day of the invasion had she been queen; she would have held a blaster to the head of the Nute Gunray and destroyed all their hopes for her effort.

Nearly fifteen years after her revelation, Eirtaé stood deep in the underbelly of Darth Vader's flagship. The _Imposer_ was the largest ship in the newly born Imperial Navy…for today, at least. As young as the Imperial Navy was, there were already many chafing under its watch. Whispers that an Imperial rule was worth than death.

Eirtaé echoed such whispers. She loved democracy, it was the reason she still lived. So she stood, staring with idle interest at the powercore of this young spaceship. The vivid, pulsating blue tower mesmerized her, even as the bomb attached to abdomen slowly ticked down the seconds.

As she had long since learned, Eirtaé was not a woman who discussed action…she was a woman who took it. She was so grateful to Padmé Naberrie.


	5. Safe

Word count: 299

Dormé Vintria pulled her rough robes tight against her face. Twice a week she appeared in the door to the small home, her eyes squinting away from the suns.

The younger woman always greeted her with a smile, and for a few moments she could pretend that this life was true. She could be merely visiting a dear friend, sharing a cup of blue milk and enjoying their day. But she knew there was more purpose, and they could never quite forget the woman she was so good at pretending to be.

It was late when she arrived at the small hut, and most of the family had gone to bed. She allowed herself to watch her young charge as he slept, unaware of the dangers that he would face as he grew. She brushed the sandy-blonde hair from his eyes, the eyes that reminded her so much of the one who had lead them to this point. He was still a child, but the day would soon come that her protection would not be enough.

She gave a sad smile to Beru, who had become a sort of friend in the past years, and started up the stairs into the rapidly darkening world above. She felt a tingle deep in her chest and her eyes went wide. A howl broke through the night air, and she felt more than saw the approaching threat.

The forcefence, which had been lowered for her arrival, lay just across the yard. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she willed herself to reach it. She would not fail her Queen again.

As she saw the blue of the fence curve over the farm, she couldn't help but smile, even as she felt the dirty paws of the Tuskan Raiders tear at her flesh.


	6. Shephard

Word count: 238 

Saché delMarquix kept her hood low as she quietly passed the contingent of stormtroopers. The Senator walked slightly in front of her, between the two handmaidens who had sworn to protect her. It was the second time in her life that Saché had sworn such an oath…though she could easily argue to herself that to protect this young woman was truly to protect the memory of her Queen as well.

Senator Naberrie held herself with all the pride that her aunt had ever possessed. She was still young, but she would learn. It was in her blood. She worried, Saché knew, that she had been appointed because she shared a last name with Naboo's greatest hero, but her handmaiden knew better. The people did not need another Amidala to rule…they wanted a Naberrie. They needed rulers who were of themselves, not aloof figures with Names of State.

They all knew that Pooja posed a risk to the Empire. She was a walking, living, breathing reminder of everything that Darth Vader had once had and always wished to have. She created turmoil in the Dark Lord with every word she spoke, every movement that showed just how deep the Naberrie blood flowed within her.

Saché heard the blaster bolt leave the weapon, and for her last brief moment was very glad that Pooja had grown to look like her aunt. Had she not, this ruse would have never worked.


	7. Sacrifice

Word count: 201

Rabé Vintresta was alone; it was a rare moment she could grab for herself. Her days were claimed in training the young Princess of Alderaan to defend herself against the many dangers of the universe. The Royal Family knew that it would not be long before the Princess would be out of their grasp; her independent nature prevented them from doing as they wanted, and keeping her safely locked away from the universe.

Princess Leia would have none of that, and that was why they knew she would have to have a handmaiden. She needed a contemporary they could trust to guard her, whom she would trust to guard her secrets. Thus they had found a child near her age to train, a girl child they could mold into the perfect bodyguard.

Winter had sworn no vows of loyalty to the House Organa, she had given no oath to serve or protect the young princess. However, they knew she would do so to her last dying breath. Loyalty was buried deep in her blood.

Rabé stared at a holo of the princess' companion and felt a familiar pain deep in her chest. She had given her whole life to her Queen.


	8. Strategy

Word count: 314

Ellé Sanmalee was silent. Her opinions were not wanted or valued in the present company, and she would not waste her breath in attempting to speak reason. Those present did not want reason, she saw almost instantly.

She sat, as she always had, just behind her Lady. These meetings were becoming more and more risky with each venture, higher-profile, better known faces meeting, even in darkened backrooms like this one, were more likely to be caught. A single face resembling a celebrity will be ignored…but with each additional face it became harder to ignore.

It was really only a matter of time before the Empire became aware of them, and they were brought into captivity. She would die a hundred times before she allowed her Lady such a fate.

She watched the young Corellian woman who mirrored Ellé behind her own senator. She appeared nervous and shifty - not surprising in such a dangerous situation as this…but her eyes never left the floor. She steadfastly stared at the imitation Alderaani woven rug beneath their feet, as if her eyes were glued to the looping floral weave. Her senator seemed oblivious to her aide's nerves, and continued to discuss ideals with Lady Amidala.

Ellé grabbed the arms of her Lady and threw her to the floor, just as a crash sounded far below them. The building shook, its foundation was crumbling anyway, and Ellé shot a glare at the young traitor. She hoped that if Lady Amidala continued to work with these rebels that they managed to train their ambassadors to lie better.

She stood and threw her robe to the ground, revealing a bejeweled gown. Padmé reached out to stop her, but Ellé was already at the door. Blaster bolts rang out as she ran down the hall, laughing over her shoulder.

The best way she could serve Lady Amidala was to become her.


	9. Freedom

Word count: 357 (last one!)

Padmé Naberrie was never alone; she found herself surrounded by a dozen ghosts whenever she closed her eyes. The ghosts of her children, so long ago lost to her; the ghost of her husband, dead in every way that mattered; ghosts of the Jedi he had killed for the love of his Queen…ghosts of dear friends who had died for the same reason.

She stared at the ceiling of her small cell, her soft brown eyes glazed with chill and exhaustion. She had stopped counting the days when she reached her third year…and that had been many moons ago. She thought back to her youth and felt no tears well in her eyes. The years had drained her of such things…she felt only numbness now.

She had no expectation of ever being saved, not now. She waited only for death now.

For years she had believed that somehow He would rescue her. He would know that she lived and he would find her. She wouldn't rot in this dank; miserable prison where she felt herself slipping further into madness every day - there was no way He would allow it.

But he never came. The droid that delivered her daily rations and occasionally removed the filth from her cell had been programmed to tell her of the Darth Vader's doings…the Emperor's final attempt to crush her soul, before he left her to die. It told her the day Vader died aboard the Death Star. That was the day she stopped marking the passage of time. It no longer mattered.

She stared blankly at the wall, her ears deaf to the fighting in the hall, her flesh numb to the worried young man shaking her shoulders. Her name. He wanted her name.

"I am Cordé…I am Versé…I am Sabé…I am Moteé…" the names of her handmaidens rolled easily off her tongue, hoarsened by her unused voice. "I am Queen Amidala," she whispered at last, her stare slowly focusing on the clear blue eyes that looked so familiar.

Luke Skywalker touched his mother's face as her eyes closed for the last time. He had come for her after all.

AN: glad you guys seemed to enjoy this little series...I liked writing it. It's kind of ironic that the last story in the series is my favorite number! And yeah, I knew about Dané, but she never became an official handmaiden, which was kind of the theme to this (in case you didn't catch it :)) Anyway, thanks for the reviews y'all!


End file.
